Post Town/Roleplay Archive3
It was Grand Doomer," Calcifer said. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! "You just think it's okay to pry into this kid's life because he's trans? What if some guy came up to you and asked "Hey, ***hole, did you have any problems taking a sh*t today?' in public," Silver said. - Fish (Oops D:) "I-it's okay, honestly. I-I kn-knew they would be shocked." Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif "No, no, he does not have to do that to you," Silver said to Felix. - Fish "I-I hope this doesn't change anything, you can look at me as the same person." (Actually though, I don't want to put the plot on a standstill) Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif (I like arguing XD But jut push it whenever you want, because I could stay here for a while :P ) "Well, I don't know who you are," Silver replied. "So...what is your name?" - Fish Calcifer looked blankly at Silver. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! "Hey, creepy little s**t, go stare somewhere else!" Silver shouted at Calcifer. -Fish "M-my name is Felix." Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif "Nice to meet you, Felix," Silver replied. -Fish "N-nice to meet you too." Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif Calcifer was crying. "Hey you can't bully others cause they aren't pokemon!" yelled R.S at Silver. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! "S-soo, Dialga?" Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif "You killed it," R.S said. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Felix frowned (if cyndaquils can do that) "I-I didn't mean to hurt anybody." Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif "No that's really good!" exclamed R.S. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! "But I would never kill anyone!" Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif "This was a mad pokemon," R.S explained. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Caedis entered the town. AmazingCOD (talk) 05:07, July 17, 2014 (UTC) (wow guys, just wow. A lot has happened while I was away...) Sableye got up. Espeon and Umbreon looked at Dialga. "Has he fainted?" Asked Umbreon. Espeon looked over to Felix. "You are braver now, Felix. You are also stronger. We both have become less shy in this meeting!" She cried. "As for you, Sableye." Sableye was speechless. "My name ain't Sableye eet ist Shade Jeweleyesky. " Espeon looked at him, eyebrows dropped. "Whatta you do that for?" Shade's eyes widened. "With the everstone buisness?!" She shouted at him. "I dunno, I am really sorry...As a punishment, I will sell ze repairs and ze jewels at half ze price. Zat gut enough for yar?" He explained this and Espeon nodded. Carbink and Cryogonal came out. "Is everything ok?" Carbink asked. "Yes." Shade said. A line of pokemon piled up. A Roggenrola was first in line and he had his rock on his head replaced. A message from Forge- The end is nigh! "Aiya? Dialga died you know thanks to Felix here," Grand Doomer said, waking up. Calcifer looked blanky at Silver and then said, "I'm not from this world..." R.S was still exaiming Dialga. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! "Does it look like I care, firebrat?" Silver said to Calcifer. -Fish "Well done Felix!" Cried Espeon, impressed. Forge, master of the monsters Venomoth fluttered further into the town. "Meanie, I'm an all mighty fire demon!" Calcifer yelled at Silver. "And I'm an all mighty Sphere Doomer," Grand Doomer said, rolling his eyes. R.S looked at Venomoth. "Strange Guy," he thought. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! "Reall? Cause you look like a little s**t-stain to me," Silver replied. - Fish Buisiness was up and running. Forge, master of the monsters Solosis floated towards Silver. "Etes-vous de Kalos?" XXAngelWithOutWingsXx (talk) 18:13, July 17, 2014 (UTC) The Inkay nodded. "Yes, but I promised myself that I would only speak English here," Silver replied. AmazingCOD (talk) "ah," Solosis replied. "well, what city are you from?" XXAngelWithOutWingsXx (talk) 18:26, July 17, 2014 (UTC) The line slowly decreased until it was Espeon's turn. She needed her red jewel shined. She went off after paying Shade some money. It would take them some time for this one. She talked to Umbreon. She was thirsty. It was a hot day, and so she went into the Inn. On the way, she crept behind the store and saw two buckets. One said "Fake jewels" on it and it was almost empty. The other one said "Real value jewels" and was full. She gasped and ran back to Umbreon. "Shade is selling and using fake jewels! He is stealing our own jewels! This is fraud!!" Her voice was almost raised. Umbreon nodded. "But what is your proof?" Espeon told Umbreon to follow her. They crept up to the stand and saw the buckets. Umbreon gasped but the Cryogonal heard him. "Hey Mr Cryogonal, what you doing?" Asked Umbreon. Cryogonal grunted. "I am a girl! My name is Krystal! Get out!!!" She roared and used ice beam and froze the two. Forge, master of the monsters Calcifer noticed that. He ran at Sableye and nailed him to the ground. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Umbreon and Espeon vibrated the ice in an attempt to communicate. Carbon the carbink came along and used power gem at Calcifer. A beam of sparkling gemstones was shot. Krystal also chipped in. She used ice shard on Calcifer. The crowd was roaring now. Forge, master of the monsters Armor walked over to Silver "Um, Hi." He said, feeling a little awkward.Night! The Wiki Warrior! 20:29, July 17, 2014 (UTC) "What is going on out here!' Swanna shouted as she stepped outside. AmazingCOD (talk) 21:19, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Armor looked over at Swanna.Night! The Wiki Warrior! 21:30, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Calcifer dodged both the attacks and hit Krystal. Grand Doomer brought down Carbon and R.S ran and jumped at shade, gripping his thoart. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Swanna quickly became enraged and summoned a large whilrwind to pull the group apart but not injure them. "Now what is the problem!" she shouted. AmazingCOD (talk) 00:56, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Armor just looked at the other's in a bit of confusion.Night! The Wiki Warrior! 00:59, July 18, 2014 (UTC) "Er..." stated Calcifer. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Swanna waited for a reply. AmazingCOD (talk) Armor, still confused, waited for Calcifer to reply to Swanna.Night! The Wiki Warrior! 01:45, July 18, 2014 (UTC) "Shade is total thief and he steals people's gems and replaces them wiki fakes!" Calcifer repiled. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Armor decided to walk away from all the arguments.Night! The Wiki Warrior! 16:52, July 18, 2014 (UTC) "Zat ist incorrect! I serve ze pokemon of zis town!" Shade cried and jumped from R.S and used Shadow Claw on the robotic pokemon. Espeon and Umbreon were thawed out now. They attacked Shade."Carbon,Krystal, get over here!" Shade shouted.Stoutland ran over and used Crunch on Sableye. The bucket of real jewels had disappeared. "It's gone!" Cried Espeon. Shade laughted. Carbon the Carbink and Krystal the Cryogonal had it. An Archen came into Post town. He wore a bowler hat and a suit. "Someone call for a detective?" Espeon and Umbeon looked at each other. "What is going on?" Umbreon asked. The Rayquaza, who was sleeping, had awoken from the noise. Forge, master of the monsters Armor decided to get something to eat.Night! The Wiki Warrior! 16:01, July 19, 2014 (UTC) The Archen went into the Inn. He came out a minute later without his suit and Bowler hat. "Greetings! My name is Archimedes!" Forge, master of the monsters Archimedes walked up to Shade. Forge, tamer of beasts! Calcifer had enough of Post Town. A random portal opened and he went through. R.S and Grand Doomer looked at Archimedes. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! "Greetings, you must be new pokemon!" Said Archimedes, to R.S and Grand Doomer. Forge Luxray looked over at Archimedes, R.S and Grand Doomer.Night! The Wiki Warrior! 15:47, July 20, 2014 (UTC) "Greetings. I am Archimedes, a member of the Grand Detectives Association. I am a Detective and I will find out what has just been going on here!" He cried. "Shade Jeweleyeski..." He said in front of the fraudulent criminal himself. Forge Joel looked away from them, he didn't have any interest in what they were saying.16:06, July 20, 2014 (UTC)Night! The Wiki Warrior! R.S and Grand Doomer looked at Archimedes strangely. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Archimedes flew onto Joel's back. "So you helped him too, didn't ya boy?" ' Forge ' "I have no idea what you are talking about." Joel replied to Archimedes.Night! The Wiki Warrior! 16:11, July 20, 2014 (UTC) "I know your game..." said Archimedes, suspiciously. He hopped off Joel and looked around. Forge "The game of you accusing me of something?" Joel asked.Night! The Wiki Warrior! 16:54, July 20, 2014 (UTC) "It ain't no game." Archimedes looked around. "Say, wasn't you with 2 other pokemon?" asked Archimedes to Shade. "One of them has the jewels." Archimedes glared in Umbreon and Espeon's direction. Forge Joel sighed.Night! The Wiki Warrior! 22:55, July 20, 2014 (UTC) "Whats going on?" asked R.S. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! "We didn't do anything Mister." Umbreon replied. "We saw where the two went. They were a Carbink and a Cryogonal. They went into the Inn." Archimedes flew into the inn. Carbon had the jewels. It used psychic to float the jewels around it. Archimedes asked everybody to leave the Inn. Seconds later, Archimedes was pushed out of a window in the Inn and an angry K.S came out. "Everybody watch out!" he cried. Forge R.S tackled K.S as Grand Doomer stood back. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! K.S used ice beam on Archimedes. Archimedes doged and flew into the sky and attacked K.S using quick attack. K.S kept using ice beam, until she was tired. She used rapid spin on R.S and spun fast in his direction. Forge, master of the monsters R.S took little damage being a machine. Grand Doomer shot spheres at K.S. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! K.S dodged most of the sphere except for one, and she was pushed back. She used ice shard on Grand Doomer, shooting shards of ice out rapidly. Forge, master of the monsters Grand Doomer formed into a rock like struture and bounced on K.S before bouncing off, changing back into his normal form. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! K.S was on the ground. Archimedes finished her off by using rock throw on her. He picked up a large mass of earth and threw it at her. "I don't have the jewels!" She cried as she fainted. "Carbon is in ze inn!" Cried Shade. Forge, master of the monsters R.S and Grand Doomer rushed to the Inn. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Carbon had created a hole in the back of the inn and had gone. Espeon spotted Carbon in the distance, on top of the hill and dashed with Umbreon. Forge, master of the monsters Grand Doomer flew after Carbon as R.S followed Espeon and Umberon. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Archimedes followed. Forge, master of the monsters Armor walked over to Joel.Night! The Wiki Warrior! 19:30, July 21, 2014 (UTC) The jewels were floating around carbon's head. As soon as Carbon saw Umbreon, he used Gyro ball, knocking him out. Espeon used dazzling gleam, however, this was destroyed by Carbon's Power gem attack and Espeon was also knocked out. Archimedes attacked from the sky, using acrobatics. Carbon was stunned. Forge, master of the monsters R.S tackled Carbon from Behind. He grabbed the jewels and tossed them to Archimedes. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Felix watched the fight from a distance. Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif (Post Town has apples, right?) Armor ate an apple.Night! The Wiki Warrior! 12:58, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Grand Doomer took to the skies. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Archimedes was knocked out by Carbon's Gyro ball. Carbon used psychic to pick up the jewels and then used psychic to hit Archimedes again the wall of the inn. Archimedes now had a black eye. Umbreon and Espeon charged at Carbon. Umbreon struck Carbon using Pursuit. This seemed to do no damage. Espeon used swift but Carbon dogged the sparkly stars being shot out. Forge, master of the monsters R.S then did the unthinkable...AND ATE CARBON!!! ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Carbon used gyro ball in R.S's mouth, spinning rapidly. Forge, master of the monsters R.S was still holding it in there. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Carbon was warm. It used power gem to try and bust a hole in R.S's back. Forge, master of the monsters R.S's system shut off. He was dead, for a robot. Grand Doomer was terrifed and shot down to Carbon. (Again you kill a character, may I plz kill urs. JK, R.S is a robot and can easily be revived!) ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Carbon flew out. Carbon was knocked out. (sorry! I didn't know R.S could die from such a blow) Forge, master of the monsters (It's okay, at least he isn't "alive") Grand Doomer looked at shock at the dead R.S. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Joel went away from all the fighing.Night! The Wiki Warrior! 19:03, July 22, 2014 (UTC) "WE BETTER MURDER THAT THERE SHADE!!" Grand Doomer yelled. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Carbon and K.S's bodies lay on the ground. They had fainted, not died. The jewels were being returned to their rightful owners. Shade was punished by giving the pokemon their real jewels back.The first in line was a Yanmask whose mask had been stolen. "I'm sorry..." He stated. Archimedes was suspicous. "You wouldn't go into all the trouble for this..." He said. Shade flinched. "Truth is, truth is.." He said. "I work for someone. They put me up to zis!" he cried. Espeon, Umbreon and Archimedes gasped. "They're from my old team!" He cried. Forge, master of the monsters Grand Doomer was attemping to repair R.S. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Archimedes asked Shade "Who do you work for?" Shade replied to this with "I mustn't tell zat ist confidential!" Forge, master of the monsters R.S broke even more. Grand Doomer looked at Shade. "I am the leader of the Sphere Doomers. I can call my army if you don't reply to the question," he said. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! "What pokeeemon ist zat?" Asked Shade to Grand Doomer. He looked down at the fainted bodies of Krystal and Carbon. Forge, master of the monsters "I am not a pokemon. I am a sphere doomer." ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! "Fine then...I will tell. " Espeon and Umbreon listened in on Shade, ready to create an magnagate to lead them to the right place. Forge, master of the monsters "THEN TELL US AND TRY TO REPAIR R.S!!" Grand Doomer screeched. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! "Oh I don't know how zat works..." Shade replied. "Just tell us!" Cried Archimedes. Forge, master of the monsters "Does anyone know someone who repairs robots?" Grand Doomer questioned. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Category:Roleplay